


Coffee Break

by CutieLily



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Asphyxiation, Biting, Dubious Consent, HE JUST WANTED A BREAK, I hope you sinners enjoy this, I'm So Going To Hell For This, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, definitely no plot here, degrading dialogue, gagging, somewhat dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieLily/pseuds/CutieLily
Summary: An exhausted Flug asks Black Hat to grant him a more than well deserved vacation. But apparently his boss has other things in mind to help him relax…This has to be the most mindless and hentai-esque thing I’ve ever written. Enjoy!





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voixxy/gifts).



“You’re telling me I’m being too hard on you, _Flug_?”

The scientist winced. _Shit_. All he wanted was to ask Black Hat to grant him a vacation. Just this once. And just for the record, he didn’t plan on ‘relaxing’ in that BH resort for useless minions... He shivered at the mere thought. 

God knows he's been worked to the bone. For whoever knows how many months straight. He has been doing nothing but push himself to the limit, neglecting sleep, health… For crying out loud, probably a good amount of his damn sanity to accomplish the ridiculous tasks that jerk, which so happened to be his boss, instructed him with. He was burned out. Done. He seriously needed a break. Honestly, after all this time he’d say he deserved one! 

Long story short, he had hoped his boss would agree. But now that he stood in his office there's a high probability he just made the biggest mistake of his entire life. 

Speaking of, he never really paid any mind to how big and spacious the room actually was. The enormous red-tinted window reflected the lights from the nighttime city outside and illuminated the office in an almost crimson glow. This clearly wasn’t the time to marvel at the interior but he had to admit, the atmosphere sure fit the situation at hand-

“Well?!”

_Shit._

“N-no, sir!! I-I just feel a l-little… b-burned out… that’s all...!” He gestured wildly with his arms as if to somehow make up for the lack of substance (or rather, content) in his justification. Internally he cursed himself for not being able to form words properly whenever he was on edge. Then again, when wasn’t he?

“You’re certainly tired enough that your typical incompetence seems to have grown twice as large...” Black Hat commented dryly with narrowed eyes. His irritated expression only softened a little when he noticed the other’s fingers briefly twitch at the remark. He shook his head with a low growl. He was used to the nervous wreck that was Flug after all. 

But what to do with that hopeless imbecile of an academic? He wasn’t pissed off because of the other’s request but rather at the fact that he actually couldn’t afford sending off his top engineer (not that he would ever call him that out loud) when his business was now booming like it hadn’t in a long time. He needed him at maximum productivity or they wouldn’t be able to supply the demand from the new customers. Also, he wasn't blind, he was fully aware of Flug’s declined work rate recently and it infuriated him to no end. The doctor was useless like this!

Neither of them spoke another word as he eyed Flug thoughtfully, who just stood and fumbled with his hands awkwardly, obviously anxious of what might come next. What would be the best course of action to help this pathetic whelp unwind some of his stress? He needed to solve this problem. Fast.

He came to a conclusion as he stood up from his desk and slowly walked towards the scientist. The latter gave a jerk and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for… well, certain death. But there was no blow to the face. And no hands around his neck. And as far as he could tell, he was still in one piece… Instead his boss grabbed under the bag and took hold of his chin, lifting his face up. 

“...Um… B-boss?” he muttered, looking at him like a perplexed puppy. Black Hat scowled.

Pathetic, indeed. 

He had always wondered how the doctor managed to construct glasses that were able to be this expressive, despite his face being covered by that damned bag of his. Concerning the bag… He used his other hand to grip the hem of it and lift the brown paper up, just a little bit, revealing his throat, then his chin... Oh, to hell with this.

He closed the distance between them in an instant, breath lingering on Flug's lips just for about a second before the fingers on his jaw increased their pressure and pulled him into a rough kiss. The clashing force of it was nothing short of painful. And yet, the scientist didn't even remotely try to get away. It was like his brain was switched on auto pilot, functioning but not really able to form thoughts on its own as he limply leaned further in. Letting the villain's tongue explore his mouth as much as it wished to do so. The pressure on his mouth only lifted itself somewhat when the villain went on and nibbled at his lower lip, the sting of sharp teeth finally enough to pull Flug back into reality. 

_Wha-!_ He squirmed and pushed himself off, bag slumping back on his face again.

“W-w-wait! Jefe, w-what are y-you doing? W-why-” he slurred and again, nervousness making it so he can just barely voice his thoughts in a coherent way. What made it worse was the fact that Black Hat looked not amused. Not at all. 

Then, several things happened way too fast. He yelped as he was grabbed by some kind of invisible force, turned around and pushed against the desk. To his surprise, his body acted reflexively on its own, bracing his hands on the sturdy hardwood in front of him, his trembling arms offering at least some kind of support against the force threatening to push him down completely. Flug desperately hissed through his gritted teeth. His boss was immensely powerful, no surprise there. He barely lifted a finger just now and Flug was sure that he didn’t need to do much more even if the goal was to squish him like nothing but a mere bug. 

Soon enough however the pressure lifted itself considerably, just to be replaced by the demon standing right behind him. Moving one gloved hand (much to the scientist’s alarm) around his delicate throat, he used his grip to pull the scientist’s upper body up towards him. 

“How about you do us both a favor and stop your whining for once?” he whispered, pressed against him and lips closing in on the cloth covering his ear. This... wasn’t the gravelly voice the doctor was used to. It was low and so sickly sweet that Flug had a hard time breathing. As if he didn't already with his constricted throat. 

“You wanted a small break from work, didn’t you? This is going to be good for you.” 

Black Hat sensed the throbbing of Flug's rising pulse, beating hard and fast against his palm, “And you know, Flug. I’d rather not work up a sweat right now…“

The hand applied more pressure, just for a moment.

“So just be good and compliant. Understood?”

The scientist didn’t know what to say or do. What was he even talking about? What was he planning to d- His thoughts were interrupted as the villain’s hand started to squeeze. Letting out a yelp he tried to move, to struggle, but the invisible heaviness, although being lifted to some extent, was still there, relentlessly keeping his hands pressed against the desk. After a few seconds his mouth opened wide in a strangled gasp, his head beginning to spin.

“ _Do you understand_?” came the repeated question, voice laced with horribly, _horribly_ misleading sweetness.

“Ye-- Yes…” he croaked. With the doctor's… compliance issue settled, Black Hat lessened the grip on his throat. Somewhat. But the hand still refused to leave, just barely allowing Flug to sharply draw in some of the air he needed to stay conscious. 

The asphyxiation made it hard to focus, to say the least. Physically however, Flug was very much attentive as the villain's other hand slowly travelled down his torso. His whole frame twitched at the light touches that were barely even there, overly sensitive in relation to what was actually done to him. With each movement the eldritch demon drew yet another charmingly pitiful noise out of the scientist as his fingers traced Flug’s side, then his hip, stopping just as they were about to reach his inner thigh.

Quite fascinating what the loss of oxygen and accumulation of carbon dioxide could do to a human... Flug still shivered in his hold despite him having stopped all action, his body craving physical attention. Out of morbid curiosity, which was perhaps another primary reason for everything he has done thus far, he started to move his hand again, but only to press against the doctor’s inner thigh a little harder. He could barely contain his leering at the little gasp he earned from that alone. Wanting to hear more, he dragged his hand slowly upwards, until-

An endless string of whimpers started to escape the scientist. He tried to buck his hips against the palm that infuriatingly stilled once more, to move, but to no avail. 

“You aren’t trying to tell me you don't want this, are you?” Black Hat sneered as he savoured the other’s intense reaction. 

God, just his voice-! He was about to go crazy. Flug closed and opened his mouth to speak, ‘No!’ being the immediate answer on the tip of his tongue. 

...Wait. No. He wanted him to stop. _Of course_ he wanted him to stop! Right??

Not that his answer actually mattered to the villain. Flug’s helplessness was to be expected. Mixed with this quick receptiveness of him however was oddly... tempting. He couldn’t help but wonder where he could take this. Just how much the little doctor would be able to sustain. Taking his sweet time he took hold of the hem of his pants, the click of them being unbuttoned seemingly enough to startle Flug out of whatever thoughts he was lost in. 

“Nothing to say, hm?” the villain’s voice crooned as he moved his lips between the scientist’s neck and shoulder, pulling away his lab coat and shirt for access. 

Flug sobbed weakly at the painful, yet weirdly gratifying sensation of teeth threatening to break his skin. He should tell him to stop. So why didn’t he?! His mind was in a haze, more from the stress or the hand around his neck, he couldn't really tell. Closing his eyes, he tried to breathe calmly, to adjust. In his attempt to regain a clear head he noticed for the first time just how much his face felt like burning up. Surely he must’ve looked quite a state and was actually grateful that Black Hat didn’t bother to remove the bag on his face.

“You’re usually not this quiet...”, using his serpentine tongue the villain took a leisurely long lick against his already abused skin, making the scientist shiver, “Are you trying to provoke me, Flug?” 

“S-s-sir… p-please…” he tried, still clueless as to what to do. How the hell did his situation turn from just wanting a vacation to… well, _this_?! His boss had called this a ‘small break from work’ but he couldn’t have been actually serious about-

“Arng-!” he choked on air as Black Hat’s hand slid under his pants, starting to palm the scientist’s crotch through the fabric of his undergarments. The hand around his throat made inhaling nearly impossible and each gasp that was pulled out of him came out sharp and poignant. But god, it felt good… The lightheadedness didn’t help and if anything only seemed to amplify this weird, mind-numbing feeling.

“What a mess you are… We barely even started and you’re already getting hard for me.” the villain commented casually as he proceeded to rip down his pants and boxers completely, smirking as the scientist’s semi-hard member was exposed. Flug exhaled sharply, Black Hat's 'magic' making it impossible to react and cover himself.

“How about you answer already?”, the soft voice turned into a low growl, “Do you, _actually_ , want me to stop?” 

Flug trembled. He was more than familiar with the condescension in his boss’ voice. But this was different. And… almost too much to handle right now. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, it somehow excited him even further in some kind of sick fashion. 

“You know I hate to repeat myself, doctor…" the villain hissed, mouth lazily brushing against his skin again. “Tell me, or else...” 

Flug winced as Black Hat’s teeth grazed his skin once more, lightly, but very sufficient in reminding him that the other still awaited his answer. This, including a certain hand giving his member an agonizingly long stroke, was surely enough for Flug to finally find his voice. 

“D-don’t stop!” he blurted out and he could have sworn his brain stopped working altogether then. Did he really say this just now? This settles it, he must be absolutely insane!

“Then I trust you will hold still for me?” the demon nearly _purred_ the words and Flug didn’t even need to look at him to sense the wide grin that was clearly there. Whatever was about to happen would surely be the death of him...

He gave a shaky nod and just like that the heaviness pressing on his body disappeared completely. If he wanted to move, he was granted the opportunity to do so now. Fortunately for him, he was smart enough to not actually try. He kept his hands on the surface of the desk to support himself in the slightly bend over position, which would have been quite uncomfortable if it weren’t for the villain’s arm sneaking around his waist, doing another small part in holding him up.

“Took you long enough…” the villain grunted and let Flug’s throat go as well, making him wheeze as air filled his lungs in high quantities again. He wasn’t granted the time to breath however as Black Hat buried his teeth into his neck as deeply as physically possible-

“NGH- _Ah!_ ”

“Hmm?” Black Hat chuckled as he let off after a short while. He certainly didn’t expect that little sound. “I have never seen you enjoying physical pain quite this much...” 

For the mother of- of course he would be into this! Flug considered himself a… more or less deranged individual and was very well aware of his own messed up tendencies. And that is that. But every creeping thought of shame disappeared in an instant because his boss didn’t hesitate to bite down yet again. The hand started stroking his dick in earnest now, clearly not caring about teasing him anymore either… Flug cried out. He was being so rough it hurt but it felt incredible at the same time and made him completely forget himself for a moment as he let out more than audible gasps and moans, his member gradually filling out in Black Hat’s hand. His arms buckled beneath him, surely he would have collapsed flat on the desk if it weren't for the villain keeping his upper body in place. 

“Quiet doctor… We don’t want any interruptions, do we?” 

He winced. Having the office’s door broken down by the staff or (god forbid) the lizard girl because they happened to pick up the noises would be...! All he could do to respond was shake his head, biting his lip in an attempt to muffle some of the loud noises he made. Why didn’t his boss just lock the door or something?! He was certain the other could do so easily with one of his countless abilities but decided to torture him instead.

He didn’t stay quiet for long however. He gasped at the painful sensation of sharp nails penetrating his side, dragging downwards to leave scratches on his skin. Black Hat repeated the action, this time leaving marks down his back, then on his arm, all the while Flug did his best to support himself, fingers trembling and clawing at the wooden surface beneath him.

“S-sir…” he groaned out, breaths becoming more ragged by the second.

“You know, Flug, this side of you is quite _alluring..._ ”, he laughed, giving his ass a hard slap and making the scientist practically squeal, “To think you were a masochistic sex freak this whole time!”

“N-no… I’m usually not t- _that_...!”

Another startled squeal was pulled out of him suddenly when... something… teasingly rubbed over his entrance. Sticky... slimy…. What was...? Almost like...a _tentacle_ of some sort?! It probably was something along those lines. But he didn't dare turn around to check. Even if he wanted to, he doubted he could with the way Black Hat pressed against him. It was just another reminder that the other was anything but human. An eldritch demon or, who was to say, perhaps the damn devil himself. Flug didn’t know for sure - nobody did. Not that it mattered. He didn’t care before and he sure as hell didn’t now. 

The only subject that did matter was what exactly his boss planned to do with that thing.

“Now, since you can barely keep it down just from being touched…” Black Hat continued, increasing the grip on his cock, painfully, making him groan and quickly bite his lip again, “...you surely won’t be able to with what's about to happen, right?”

Oh... god... 

“P-probably not, sir.” he answered and everything considered, his voice was surprisingly steady,  
“Maybe you should take some p-precautions or the whole freaking faculty might come knocking at the door...”

Whoa. Now where was _that_ coming from? He completely lost his mind, there’s no doubt about that anymore. Seemingly the other was surprised as well and he went completely still when he could feel the villain’s frame shake from laughter.

“If you _insist_ , Flug…”

The gloved hand that held his body in place slowly moved up his chest and delicately grazed his jaw momentarily, the soft touch a saving grace from everything done to him thus far, leaving him almost limp for a second. The hand disappeared behind his shoulder and Flug risked a glance to the side. He silently watched as the demon gripped the glove with his teeth and freed his hand with a simple pull of his wrist. The scientist swallowed. Hand wasn’t the right word. It was claw-like and much bigger than Flug anticipated… Oh. Shapeshifting, right. He quivered as it found its way back to his jaw, long fingernails tracing and lightly pricking at his lower lip. 

What got the scientist’s attention more than anything however was the way Black Hat _looked_ at him. It was his first time during this whole ordeal to properly face him and dear lord, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. The villain’s normally slit pupil was blown wide, his stare _voraciously_ burning into his very soul as greenish-translucent saliva drooled from the gaping maw. He looked like a _beast_ about to _devour_ him any second and _for crying out loud, this should be fucking terrifying, NOT turn him on even more_ -

„Open your mouth.“ 

He complied immediately. Three long digits slid in unceremoniously, pushing his tongue down and making him squeeze his eyes shut. He let his head drop forward again and whimpered as he felt the before mentioned tentacle move against his rim impatiently, clearly with the intent to enter him. Black Hat didn't waste any time in waiting for Flug to mentally prepare himself and pressed against the scientist even more, slowly forcing the tentacle (or himself, Flug guessed) in.

Sure enough, the doctor quickly came to realize how thick the appendage actually was. _Fuck..._ The slickness on the surface didn't do nearly enough to stop his insides from almost tearing apart and it _hurt_ and it was just _too much_ and he _didn't care because it felt fucking amazing_ … He wailed against the clawed fingers that answered by pushing into his mouth a little _too_ deep, making him gag and ultimately muffling any of the louder noises that might escape him. The other hand was equally merciless on him, now pumping his cock with more force while the tentacle sheathed itself fully inside him. 

It burned, everything burned, there was no other way to describe it. He wouldn’t be surprised if his insides were turned into a mess right then, couldn’t tell the extent of the damage that was actually being done. And yet his reactions weren't those of a person in pain, his lower body twitching in anticipation as the appendage slowly slipped itself out almost entirely, just to ram back into him again with one forceful movement. Doing the exact thing again. Over and over. Making the scientist want to scream in pain and beg for more at the same time, not really sure if he wasn’t doing just that already. Oh, he would have to wobble out of the office once this was over. Under the presumption that he’d survive this at least...

The pace picked up quickly with a brutality that made it seem like Black Hat was meaning to kill him with the act alone but he’ll be damned, it hurt in the best kind of ways! With his prostate being assaulted mercilessly, simple and intense pleasure soon joined the mix of sensations, his mind threatening to go blank. His body started writhing, not knowing what to do, in which direction to move. Whether to buck against the villain’s hand or press further into that massive thing that _kept on fucking him senseless_ -

“Don’t you dare come...” Black Hat growled under his breath. His tone was a little chiding, but the amusement was undeniably there, “You can last longer than that, can’t you?”

‘I have no fucking idea how!’ is what he would have answered if he could. He resorted to shaking his head violently, muffled high pitched squeals leaving him. He was met with the deep laughter that was all too familiar. 

“Want me to help you hold it in, Flug?” the villain whispered sweetly despite himself, sending a shiver down the scientist’s spine who just whimpered a muffled sound of approval. 

Another chuckle. “ _I’ll help you, alright…_ ”

Flug watched in awe and panic as a really thin, purple tendril made its way down his crotch. It teasingly rubbed and poked at the slit, coating itself with his precum. He could do nothing except keep on praying to the deity neither of them believed in as it started to slide in. The small size made it an unexpectedly easy fit, actually not causing him any pain, yet the unusual feeling of friction against the inside of his cock caused him to tremble like crazy and unwillingly let out a string of short gasps and whimpers. 

Ignoring the scientist’s distress, Black Hat wrapped his hand around the filled up dick again and the combined sensation from the in- and outside was enough to send Flug through another wave of ecstasy, the tendril driving in deeper. The hand started moving again and the thick appendage picked up where it left of as well. 

It didn’t take long for Flug to get close again. But as if on cue, the tendril inside him grew bigger in size (he spared the thought of how that even worked for now), plugging him up, thinning out only when the knot in his stomach died down. Making it so the scientist would come down from his imminent high, just to spiral down further in pleasure than he thought could have been physically possible. The thrusts and strokes kept going while the appendage inside his urethra kept repeating the same thing again and again. Ensuring he wouldn’t come, couldn’t come. Black Hat wouldn't let him, he wanted to savor the scientist’s lustful collapse as long as possible. 

It felt so fucking incredible until it eventually became too much. The villain’s movements got rougher, claws _digging_ themselves into Flug’s hips and it didn't take long before the scientist was about to completely lose it as he trashed in his hold. The groans leaving him were guttural, barely resembling any sound a human would make. Black Hat almost craved hearing them unmuted and in their full glory, but that just wouldn’t do right now, would it... 

“Do you want it that badly, Flug? Do you want me to make you come?”

All Flug could do to respond was nod. Over and over and over again. As frantically as the claws holding his jaw in place and pushing down his throat allowed him to. The beast smirked. Fuck it. He retracted mentioned claws from the other’s mouth, a string of saliva coating them as Flug wailed uncontrollably now since he was able to.

“I… I can’t...“ he screamed, desperately trying to breath. No use. “I n-need to come! Please-!” His trembling arms gave in completely and since the arm that gagged and held him up wasn’t there anymore he couldn’t prevent himself from collapsing onto the desk. He tried to somehow prop himself up but the villain immediately used his now free hand to slam his head down again. Flug yelped as his top half was pressed against the hard surface, his hips sticking into the air automatically. The tentacle thrusted into him with renewed vigor, squirming unnaturally inside him and mercilessly rubbing against his sensitive spots.

“No-! P-please... S-sir… I can't-!” Flug kept on pleading and screaming in between desperate gasps, “T-take it out! _Please_!” 

Black Hat gripped his head with one of his giant claws, yanking it backwards and the scientist couldn’t help but moan despite the sheer brutality of the action. Leaning down over him, the villain whispered right beside his ear. 

“I had hoped you'd last a bit longer than that. There is so much I want to test out on you...” he let out a sinister chuckle that made a shiver run down the other’s spine. Between his own cries and moans he was still somehow able to focus on the words directed to him with that deep, sensual voice, which he swore to god would have made him come on its own if it weren’t for a certain... blockage. 

Incidentally, he just realized he was about to be given what he'd asked for. The tendril slid out of his cock as Black Hat continued to jerk him off. His eyes widened as the thick appendage inside him swelled impossibly, filling him up even more as it dragged against his inner walls. Rubbing. Pushing. Thrusting. With his tongue sticking out of his gaping mouth he screamed in sheer euphoria. 

Black Hat snarled, almost regretting not being able to see the scientist’s fucked-out face properly. He’d love to throw him on the ground, wringing that damned neck of his, leaving deep cuts and gashes everywhere as he fucked him into sheer oblivion- 

Oh well, no need to get overexcited. He’d make up for that another time. 

The thrusts were nothing short of animalistic now. The demon clawed at Flug’s bag, ripping it off his head to reveal a mess of curly, red locks dampened by sweat. Surprised and yet again unsupported he was about to flop forward, but was immediately grabbed by his hair. Black Hat used the grip as leverage to bend his head back even more and thrust into him harder and harder, grinning maniacally as the cries of pain and pleasure kept rising into ear-piercing volume. The villain didn’t care a single bit if someone were to come barging in. Doesn’t matter. Let them all see Flug in this state, let them all fucking know that he was _his_ little slut-

Flug’s whines cut off. All that made it past his lips was a choked whimper as sweet release came all too suddenly, body shuddering and cum spreading on the floor, the desk... But Black Hat didn’t slow down yet. He made sure to draw every last jerk of hips out of him while he kept fucking and stroking him, listening as the scientist sobbed his way through the aftershock of his orgasm. When his contracting muscles finally calmed down he was let go, legs giving out entirely as he limply dropped on the floor. 

“Clean yourself up and go back to work.” Black Hat instructed nonchalantly while straightening his attire and turned to leave, letting a heaving Flug just lay there like nothing out of the ordinary ever happened.

_Jerk…_

Forget wobbling out of the office. He was glad if he could still manage to stand after all this.

“And Flug...”, Black Hat smirked at the scientist one last time, another hungry glint in his eyes that was nothing short of predatory in nature, “Do not hesitate to come by my office should you feel... ´burned out´ again, understood?”

His face turned an even brighter red, if that were possible. Was this… _a thing now_? 

“Y-yes sir...” he managed to rasp and with that the demon took his leave. 

He grabbed the edge of the desk to lever himself up somewhat. Alright, wobbling out it was. Resting his forehead on the surface, he took one last deep breath. 

He didn’t know what the hell he got himself into. He just knew it was bad. Really, really bad. 

And god, was he into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a gift for the lovely [voixxydraws](https://twitter.com/voixxydraws)! Please feel free to check her out for some fun art. In case you like it more… “steamy” (which I suppose you do if you made it this far...) visit her [nsfw account](https://twitter.com/voixxydrawsnsfw)! Some good stuff on there, teehee… x3
> 
> (Aaaand ever since the nsfw-purge tumblr is kinda dead, BUT SHE ALSO HAS A [TUMBLR](https://voixxydraws.tumblr.com/) AND HER ART IS HELLA GOOD!!!)
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading this atrocity of a fanfic! :3 Feedback’s appreciated <3


End file.
